How Do You Love Someone
by Sigery97
Summary: Tensa always liked his friend, Ichigo. But Ichigo already has his eyes set on an alpha named Grimmjow who liked him back. Then after having his heart broken, Tensa finds new love in a solitary wolf who protects him from the other alphas of the work camp he got dragged into. GrimmIchi ShiroTen YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Tensa Zangetsu was always odd, even for a hybrid. He had long floppy brown bunny ears tipped with a snow white color, messy slightly wavy chocolate brown hair to his chin with a few strands falling over his soft blue gray eyes, and a lithe girlish figure at 5'1 of light skin, pale as if it hadn't seen the light in some time. He always wore black clothes that were too big for him like hoodies, trying to hide in the crowd. He was a quiet, shy male who rarely opened up to anyone, emotions and thoughts locked up tight but he had a strong, protective core. He was very smart for his age and loved the arts.

His best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't much like him at all. Ichigo had bright, untamable sunset orange locks that spiked out like the sun itself rays, chocolate colored eyes with flecks of gold, black striped tiger ears and tail, a muscular but lithe swimmer's body at 5'9 of sun-kissed skin. He wore whatever he felt like and he looked beautiful to anyone who looked. He was a loud, rash, stubborn male with a furious temper; he was an open book, anyone could read his mind. He was strong, always willing to fight and protect. He would be smart if he put his mind to it, but was always too busy.

"Tensa, you here?" a voice called. The brown haired male sitting on his bed sighed. He closed his book and stood. He crossed the room and unlocked the door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw his company. Ichigo stood in front of him in tight dark purple jeans and a black t-shirt. "Hey Tensa" the male chirped in his sweet, soft voice he only used around Tensa and his little sisters.

"Hi Ichigo" Tensa smiled. He moved aside to let Ichigo in. The oranget plopped onto his bed, picking up the book Tensa had been reading. "Shakespeare? Again?…can't you read something kids OUR age read?" he chuckled.

"Shut up…I like his work" Tensa huffed, sitting down next to his friend. Ichigo laughed. "Do you need something?" Tensa asked. Ichigo sighed and nodded. Tensa was surprised to see the light blush on Ichigo's face. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need you to help me pick out an outfit" Ichigo sighed.

"You know more than me" Tensa stated.

"I need someone else's opinions" Ichigo whined.

"What do you need an outfit for?" Tensa asked.

"You know Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…the panther hybrid on the track team?" Ichigo asked, blush darkening.

"Yeah what does that have to do with this?" Tensa asked, looking over Ichigo's red face.

"Heaskedmeoutonadate" Ichigo squeaked.

"What?!" the bunny hybrid blinked.

"He asked me out on a date" the oranget repeated.

Tensa locked away his real expression of great sadness, his heart crumbling. He pressed a smile on. "That's great…I will help you, let's head over to your house" the brown haired male smiled.

As Tensa and Ichigo walked over to the oranget's house, either noticed people watching. One of these people happened to be Sosuke Aizen, a criminal who used hybrids as slaves though he did secretly enough that no one knew expect for the hybrids he kept for slaves and his few close friends. He sat in his car across the street, watching the bunny hybrid with careful, calculating eyes. "He's perfect…have him captured" Aizen stated.

"He looks kind of weak and girlish, would you really want him?" Aizen's loyal, trusted pet fox hybrid, Gin asked.

"He's not for work…he's for the workers" Aizen responded. Gin tilted his head to the side before nodding. He snuggled closer to Aizen's side, purring when Aizen petted his head. Aizen watched the brown haired hybrid for another moment before waving his hand for the car to drive off.

It had been a month. Grimmjow and Ichigo were happy together. Tensa knew Ichigo liked Grimmjow a lot, the way he let the panther see his shy, innocent side. Tensa was upset that Ichigo didn't like him back but couldn't help but be happy for Ichigo, the oranget deserved love like he was getting it.

Tensa sighed, burying his head in his arm as he lay on his bed. Music blared from his stereo. With a sigh, the hybrid got up and grabbed a book before plopping back down. He buried his nose in the book and began to read. He didn't hear the noises outside.

Tensa did hear his window shatter. His body went stiff and his eyes quickly scanned for danger. But his danger was already behind him. A hand came down, clamping over the bunny hybrid's mouth, no noises could escape. Tensa tried to hold himself together but passed out from lack of air.

He was carelessly thrown in a bag and then tossed in the back of a truck parked a few houses away. The truck drove away and the search for Tensa didn't start till the next morning when his father came in to wake him for school.

When Tensa woke up, his heart began to pound. He was locked in a dark cellar. He could see daylight from the crack between the double metal doors that held him in. He laid there in the silent darkness for a while before he heard a loud voice. "He should be awake now…you may go play for a bit" a smooth voice purred.

The doors opened and light flooded in, blinding the bunny. Footsteps pounded into the room and Tensa panicked. He tried to run but hands grabbed him from every angle.

His face was pressed to the hard, cold floor. His hands were held together and pressed roughly to his back, locked in place with tight handcuffs. His pants were ripped off and he couldn't scream. Hot tears began pouring out of his eyes as he heard chuckles, arguments on who was first, and sexual comments whispered in his ears.

"Move" a loud snarl came. Tensa listened as anyone around him scrambled away. Warm hands were laid on his waist. "No one will be touching him." An odd but vicious voice stated. The hands tugged his pants back up and pulled him into a sitting position as the room was in silence, no arguments. But before Tensa could see his savior, his head was burrowed into a warm chest. He was picked up bridal style and carried away.

**I wrote this a few weeks ago...*shrug***

**This story will mainly focus on Shiro and Tensa...though there will be side GrimmIchi in there**

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


End file.
